Return Of The Soldier
by viridianaln9
Summary: John Cena-Callaway is the oldest of the three sons Mark adopted. He has been gone a long time being a Soldier. He thinks it's time to return home and put down some roots. But his next-door neighbor might have something to say. He never expected the 'Sunshine and Bookworm' of his youth to become a beautiful woman. Now will he get the welcome he never expected? John X Mickie.
1. The Goodbye

**Return Of The Soldier **

Summary: **John Cena-Callaway is the oldest of the three sons Mark adopted. He has been gone a long time being a Soldier. He thinks it's time to return home and put down some roots. But his next-door neighbor might have something to say. He never expected the 'Sunshine and Bookworm' of his youth to become a beautiful woman. Now will he get the welcome he never expected? John X Mickie.**

Note: **So this is book 2 of the series. Woo. I hope you guys like it and please don't forget to review, because I totally love reading them.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Return Of The Soldier **

**One: The Goodbye **

_Prom Night _

John didn't really want to go. So he told his family he was not going, he was going to go to the after party but not to prom itself. He was only going to go because the guys wanted him to go, not because he really wanted too.

"Why don't you want to go?" Randy asked him.

"I just don't, I'm going to be leaving after graduation what is the point of it anyways." John said.

"Are you sure you aren't just mad that Mickie accepted someone else's invitation?" his little sister asked from the door, she wasn't alone Stephen was with her and they were both smiling.

"No, and what do you know about that anyways." John said and his little sister came over and he pulled her to his bed so he could tickle her with Randy and Stephen as well.

"John stop, I know you like Mickie." She told him.

"Really, Jay." John said.

"Uh-huh." Jaylee told him.

"You know she is right, plus I know Jack doesn't like her." Randy said.

"He asked and she said yes." John said. John still couldn't understand, why Mickie would say yes. He didn't ask after he found out though, but he knew some of the girls were expecting it. As he got serious Lily came over and she had a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong Mom?" John asked noticing his mom.

"Mickie is here." Lily told him and John stood up fast the joking over.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You may want to go and find out." She told him, but she had this look a look that John didn't like. He ran downstairs to see Mickie standing there and she looked beautiful, she was wearing a yellow dress that made her look so bright. Her hair was coiled up and she had tears in her eyes behind those huge black glasses of hers.

"What happened?" he asked. Mickie didn't tell him she just hugged him tight.

"I got stood up." she told him. John held her tight in his arms and felt kind of bad but a part of him, felt really happy about it and he wanted to crush that part of his brain.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't believe I fell for it, I mean seriously Jack has always been a jerk." She told him.

"I know, come on let's go to the stables." He told her grabbing her hand and they walked to the stables. He doesn't notices the knowing smiles of Mark and Lily atop of the stairs.

"You know I can't ride, I'm in a dress." she whispered to him. John smirks at her.

"I know." He tells her.

He goes to get his horse ready 'Soldier' was brown and he had been with John since he was twelve. His dad wouldn't let them get their own horse until they reached twelve. Once he had his horse ready, he grabbed her by the waist and sat her astride of the horse before getting himself on

"Really?" Mickie said blushing. It was as if he was the knight in shining armor and she was really thanking it was dark. But also thinking she had been reading way too many books.

"Hey, I thought you might like to spend prom night with me instead." John said.

Mickie laughed as they road together much farther in the ranch. It was pretty large and it had hills. They reached the willow tree and he stopped and he got off before helping her down. He tied the horse to one of the branches before he helped her sit down, on his jacket. They just stare at the stars as if nothing was going on.

"Why didn't you go to prom?" she asks him fixing her large frames. John shrugs.

"I'm going to leave soon and I didn't really want to go I guess it would be harder to say goodbye." He tells her, it's a lie but she didn't need to know that. It breaks Mickie a little to know that, he is going to the army and she will be leaving as well to college. It was weird considering they had been friends for a very long time and became closer when he punched Jack when they were eight.

"I really should have thought of that." Mickie tells him.

"Why did you accept his offer?" John asks her changing the subject because he really wanted the answer.

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to be something else than just 'Bookworm Mickie' and I know it was wrong but for a moment I felt like some of the girls." She admitted leaning on her arms in her raised knees.

"You're more than that, you should know." John told her.

"I guess." Mickie said. John gets up an offers a hand to her. She looks at him surprised. "What?"

"Give me your hand, Mickie." John says with a smile.

"Fine." She tells him and he stands her up and wraps an arm around her waist and grabs her other hand in his. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to dance." He says.

"But there's no music." She tells him.

"Doesn't matter." He says and they begin to sway around the hill. They both are enjoying themselves. He spins her and they laugh together.

#

When they get back home Mark and Lily are waiting for them.

"Are you alright?" Marks asked.

"Yes, Mister Callaway." Mickie says. Lily just smiles and looks up at Mark. Mark understands very clearly.

"Good, John why don't you take Mickie home." Mark says.

"Okay." John says. They walked together outside the house before they climbed in John's truck. He helps her in and they drive away.

The ride is silent but it's peaceful. Both teens are just smiling. Mickie fiddles with the radio and as they stayed in one station the song _'Just One Last Dance'_ came on. Mickie blushes and she looks out the window. They arrive to her home and John helps her down. He leads her all the way up the stairs and they stand in the porch.

"Thanks, John." She tells him.

"Don't worry about it Mickie you know I would help you in anything." he tells her.

"I know, but thank you anyways." She said. John grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"No problem." He said. Mickie went in with a small smile the same one John was wearing.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_A Few Weeks Later _

It was right after their graduation and everyone was saying bye to John. Randy and Stephen hugged him and Jaylee too and she was crying.

"Come on Mom don't cry." John said to Lily as she hugged him.

"I know, but my little boy all grown up." she told him.

"Always." He told her. He turned to his Dad and Mark gave him a very large hug.

"Be careful out there." he said.

"I will Pop." John said. He was about to turn but he heard something.

"John! Wait!" he turned around to see Mickie running up to him and her glasses are about to fall.

"Mickie." He says. She ran into his arms and hugs him really tightly

"I thought I wouldn't get to say goodbye." She told him.

"Aren't you leaving today too?' he asked, because he knew that as well.

"Yeah, but I came to say bye." She told him. They kissed each other's cheeks before closing their eyes.

"Good, because I thought I wouldn't get to say bye." John told her. They hugged really tight before he let her go.

"I'm going to miss you Micks." He says.

"I'm going to miss you too." she says. He kisses her forehead and grabbed his backpack and got into the truck. He waves bye to his family and before he turns he sees Mickie who is standing there with her arms wrapped around her.

"That your girlfriend." The guy asked.

"She's my best friend." He tells him. This was a new road for him and he hoped to return home.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. His Return

**Return Of The Soldier **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**XxKandiCoolxX, Sonib89, Cena's baby doll., Keeper Of Oz, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, RandyOrtonRulse62, therealchamps, Viper Cena Fan,kakashishot **_**for the reviews, I was really happy to read them all of them. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily and Jaylee and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Return Of The Soldier **

**Two: His Return **

_11 Years Later_

John felt weird, he was going back home. He like his Dad had gotten tired or no tired but he didn't follow orders for something he knew he made the right choice if not most of his team would have died, but he went against orders. Did he regret it? No. Was he glad to be going home? Yes. He hadn't seen his family in so long and most of the time they made the trips to see him for a few days.

"You know, you did the right thing." he turned around to see his friend looking at him. Dave Batista was in his team, he was tall and muscular with dark hair and a strong face that made most man want to run away in fear at seeing him angry.

"I know, I don't regret it." John told him.

"I hope so, because you saved my ass back there." Dave told him.

"I guess I'm glad being home." John said.

"So, what do you plan to do?" Dave asked him.

"Put roots and whatever comes my way." John told him. Dave drove up to Tombstone Ranch and he was shocked.

"I thought you were kidding about the name." Dave said.

"Nope, this is my home." He said. The door opened and a woman came out and John had to smile. "That's my Mom." He said.

"Well I'll let you do here." Dave said. John nodded and the truck stopped. John got down and Lily looked at him with a smile.

"John!" she said and ran to him John caught her and hugged her tight.

"Good to see you again Mom." He said, he put her down and went to get her things.

"Thanks for the ride, Dave." He said.

"You're welcome." He said and drove away.

"Your friend could have stayed you know." She told him.

"He needed to get back." John told her.

"Well come on, your father will want to see you." Lily told him. They didn't even get there when Mark came out.

"John." He said.

"Dad." He was wrapped in a bear hug and pulled off his feet.

"Is good to have you back son." Mark said and clapped his shoulder a bit hard.

"I'll call your brothers and sister so they can come and we'll have dinner together." Lily said.

"It's not like we don't have dinner with them every night." Mark said with a smile. John had to smile, his Mom since none of them were married insisted that they come to eat dinner with them most of the week. It still made him smile, knowing how much his mother cared.

They were alone and Mark looked at John. "I'm very proud of you."

"I got discharged." John told him.

"You were doing the right thing." Mark told him.

"I guess." John said.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Mark asked.

"I heard from Mom, that Rollins is selling his bar." John said.

"He is." Mark said.

"Well then I am going to buy it, I was always interested in having my own business and a restaurant or bar is a good investment." John said.

"Good, do you want help?" Mark asked.

"I don't want to bother you guys, I know Randy is dealing with the mechanics shop, Stephen is trying to take over for Steve as Sherriff and Jay is already in her dance studio. You and Mom seriously need the break." John said.

"We would still give you hand." Mark told him.

#

_Later That Night _

The entire family was together. They were eating dinner and everything was so normal. It was as if John had not been gone from the town.

"Will you be staying here with Mom and Dad?" Jay asked.

"Only for tonight, I have the apartment in Uncle Glenn's building." John told them.

"I guess that's better than leaving in the Sherriff's Office like Stephen or the Mechanics shop like Randy…"

"Or the dance studio like you." Stephen said making Jaylee smirk.

"I can still punch you." She said.

"I can put you in jail." Stephen said.

"And I can revoke your cookie privileges." Lily told them getting both to be quiet.

"That's not fair, you promise to give me the recipe." Jaylee said.

"Mom told all of she would give us the recipe when we got married and since you're not getting married." Randy said.

"Or are you?" John said.

"Please with Wanda and Becky still in town I can't even sneeze without you guys knowing." Jaylee said with a smile. The family laughed and it was all good.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

_Two Weeks Later _

John was moving to his apartment. He didn't have a lot of stuff; he had to Spartan a bit an just get the essentials. He didn't really had to look for a job or buy that restaurant. Glenn had decided to retire with his wife Tori and they were going to be going Florida. John bought the building and he was the new owner of the apartment complex. He had just finished putting the last things in his apartment when there was a knock on his door.

He opened the door to see a beautiful woman standing there. She was wearing small square glasses, jeans and a blouse that made her curve be pronounced. She had chestnut hair and her eyes were dark brown, he had a feeling he knew those eyes.

"You're the new owner?" she asked him.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, my kitchen sink is leaking." She told him.

"Oh, well I'll get my tools and I'll come." He opened his door a little wide and let the woman come in. "What apartment are you in?" he asked.

"Oh I'm the one in-front of yours actually." She told him.

"Oh, well is nice to meet you neighbor." He said with a smile.

"You too." she said and stretched her hand. "Mickie Johnson." She said. John stood up and looked at her.

"Mickie." He said.

"Yes." She said.

"You don't recognize me?" he asked. Mickie shook her head.

"No do I know you?" she asked.

"It's me John." Mickie looked at him shocked.

"John!" she said.

"Yeah." Mickie didn't know what to do and ended up doing the thing she had done so many times eleven years ago. She hugged him and John returned the hug tightly. He raised her off the ground and Mickie was shock because John had muscles before but now they were bigger.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were out in a big mission." She said.

"I got discharged for not following orders." He told her.

"Oh." She said.

"Well let's go fix your sink and you can tell me what you have done with your life." John said.

"Alright." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to reviews.**


	3. Open Book

**Return Of The Soldier **

Note: **Hi. I hope you guys like the last chapter. I have to say again I love the reviews; it makes me happy to know you guys like the story. I want to thank **_**Viper Cena Fan, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Sonib89, RandyOrtonRules62, therealchamps, percivalwulfricbrian, kakashishot, Mountain Dew 17, and mickiejames77**_** for the reviews. Okay there might be confusion here about Mickie she is not Dwayne's wife, she is his daughter with Lillian so I just wanted to clear that up. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I own Lily and Jaylee and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Return Of The Soldier **

**Three: Open Books **

Mickie couldn't believe it. John was back and he was fixing her sink.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked because it really was the only thing that came to mind.

"Sure, why not?" he answered. She got a soda out of her fridge and he came out of the sink to look at her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She told him.

"So, what have you been up to?" he asked her.

"Well I worked in a law firm but I got tired of it and I came back home and opened a bookstore a year ago. I actually loved it."

"So from a lawyer to a bookshop owner." John said.

"Yeah, I can say the same to you from a soldier to the owner of an apartment complex." She told him, it made him laugh.

"So, how are you parents?" John asked her.

"They're alright you know getting ready to retire. Getting Evan's little girl all spoiled." Mickie said.

"That's right, Evan got married to AJ and they had a little girl, my mom told me about that." John told her.

"Are you seeing someone?" Mickie asked and she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. John looked at Mickie and smiled.

"No, it breaks my mother's heart because she wants to have grandchildren already." John told her. He bent down to finish fixing her sink.

"I'm surprised none of you are married yet."

"Well Randy was going to marry Kelly but apparently that didn't work out or something I really don't know what happened there."

"I think Kelly wanted some other things and left the town, I think it really was the best for her." Mickie told him.

"Done. Why do you think that?" John asked her getting up.

"Well think about, even if Steve did a great job raising her, I think the fact that her Mom left the way she did broke Kelly more than anything and maybe she needed different airs to think about that. Plus I've seen the magazines she's doing great as a model." Mickie told him.

"I guess you're right." John told her. "It still didn't stop Randy from hurting I came home just to get drunk with him, Stephen got drunk with us also. Mom took pictures of our hangovers something about potential black mail." Mickie laughed at that.

"She would, maybe she will come back." Mickie told him.

"I doubt Randy would be too forgiving, she broke his heart." John told her. "Anyways changing the subject, now what is the story with you are you single or dating or getting married?" he asked and there was a part of him that wanted to know everything. Mickie blushed and it was one he knew very well, since he had made her blush many times.

"I would be making my mother's day if I told her I was getting married." Mickie told him. "I'm single." She said. John smiled and he didn't hide it.

"Well I'm still new to town now, why don't you take me to see the town see if it has change from when I left?" he asked her.

"Oh, well can we do it tomorrow since I don't open the shop and like that I can show you." Mickie told him and she couldn't believe the confidence that sentence came out with.

"Great, then I'll see you at 0900 hours." He said with a wink. Mickie chuckled.

"Right, Soldier." She said with a mock salute. He grabbed his box and smiled again at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mickie." He said.

"Bye, John." She told him. They both didn't notice the silly grins that adorn their faces at the moment.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Dinner _

John was following tradition in eating with his parents. He was just happy.

"So I take it your first day in the apartment was fine?" Mark told him.

"Yeah, not that many problems, I had to meet some of the tenants." John told them. "I saw Mickie again." Lily and Mark looked at each other.

"Is that so?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, her sink broke and I went to fix it." John told them. "We're going out tomorrow so I could see the town." He didn't see the knowing stares from his family at all.

$**LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_The Next Morning _

John woke up early after everything to be change and get ready. He was rather excited to the go on this outing. Something in the back of his head called it a 'date' but he didn't want to call it that. He put on simple clothes and drank some coffee hoping on getting Mickie to go with him for lunch. He got out of his apartment right on time and went to knock on her door.

Mickie opened and she was dressed nicely in jeans and a blouse, her hair was up in a pony-tail.

"Good-morning, Mickie." He told her.

"Morning, John." She said. "Ready to see the town again."

"Yeah." He said. They walked together to the elevator before they got on it and pressed the button to go downstairs.

"So, what do you want to see first?" Mickie asked him.

"What do you think I should see first?" he asked her. "I'm at your mercy here Mickie."

"How about we have breakfast?" she asked.

"Good idea." He said and raised his arm so she could hold it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	4. Rekindle

**Return Of The Soldier **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, kakashishot, therealchamps, Keeper of Oz, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Sonib89, Viper Cena Fan, Divadoll16, RandyOrtonRules62, and Kane09lisa **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LNE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Return Of The Soldier**

**Four: Rekindle**

Mickie and John walk to the Dinner and once they go in some of the people there are really quiet it kind of surprises John. Mickie ignores the stares and looks for Lita who is the owner of the Dinner.

"Lita, you have a table?" she asks.

"Yeah." Lita says and looks at Mickie. They walked together with John behind. "So, who's the hottie; new boyfriend?"

"It's John." Mickie's says ignoring the blush. Lita stops and looks at John.

"John Callaway?" she asks.

"Yes." He says. "Hi, Lita." He hugged her and she laughs.

"Son of a gun, I didn't know you were back." She told him.

"Just got back." He told her. "Mickie here is showing me the town again." He says with a smile.

"Well come sit down." She tells them both. They sit down and grab the menu to order their food.

"You still remember what I like right?" he asks Lita.

"You like all the breakfast food, I don't know why you are not fat yet with all you ate back then." She told him.

"Oh you know family secret." John tells her. It wouldn't surprise Mickie or Lita if there was such a secret everyone knew the Callaway boys had stomachs of bottomless pits, but they never got any fat on them.

"I want the usual as well." Mickie tells Lita.

"Sure thing." Lita says with a smile and leaves the two alone. Mickie makes sure she leaves before she starts talking.

"So, what's the family secret?" she asks with a smile. John smiles back at her.

"Hmm…probably my mother's cookies." John says and Mickie lets out a laugh that has her covering her mouth when some people turned around to see them.

"Her cookies are the best." Mickie says.

"Yeah, so what's on the agenda after breakfast?" he asks.

"Well we can be in town and then I really don't know." She tells him.

"I guess that sounds like a good idea." John tells her. "Is the old bar still here?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?" she asks him.

"I guess I want to know something's haven't changed." He told her.

"Well some things have." Mickie said. Lita came with their food and she put them on the table.

"Hope everything is fine." Lita told them. John scooped some of his pancakes and smiled at them.

"That smile says that it is a success." Mickie told her. Lita moved out of the way and Mickie turned to John. "This also did not change, putting the food in before answering."

"She wanted to know if the food was good, I hadn't tasted it yet." John said. "I can't tell her lies."

"Of course not."

"Nope, do you know how many cookie privileges I lost with telling lies?" He told her and it caused Mickie to laugh. She remembered that time.

"You lied because you crashed your Dad's car in the fence and you wouldn't fess up." Mickie told him.

"Yeah." John told her. "I had to give him all half of my check from working with Uncle Glenn and I had to clean the stables for three months."

"You really can't complain I helped you clean those stables." She told him.

"Of course you were my knight in shining armor during those times; you looked very beautiful helping with the horses." He told her honestly.

"So, what did you see in the army?" she asked him changing the subject not thinking he meant the beautiful part.

"I saw the entire world." He told her. "I had to travel to various bases around, I wasn't a tourist and I got to see most of the bad. But some of those place."

"I guess it would have been nice."

"You would have seen a lot of places too with your job in the Law Offices." He told her.

"Yeah, but I saw much of the courtroom than anything else." Mickie told him.

"It wasn't interesting?"

"Not as much as I had hoped and I missed my family." Mickie told him. "Evan got married and I practically ran over here just to be there, I wanted to be near my family and I guess I didn't really give up much when I'm doing something I love."

"True, I me if I think about it. I loved the army just like my Dad and Uncle but I didn't really see myself much for it later." John told her. "Between you and me I was thinking of retiring in a few years."

"So, somehow we both ended back home." Mickie told him.

"Yeah, I guess we just aren't meant to leave." John told her.

They finished their breakfast and paid getting and waving bye a Lita.

"Have fun you two." She yelled.

"Thanks." They told her.

#

Through the day John and Mickie spent their time going to places, John ended buying things for the apartment complex and they couldn't stop laughing and having fun. Everyone in town was already gossiping about the two. John and Mickie were both oblivious of it. As they got back to the apartment complex, John looked at Mickie.

"You know I still want to go to the bar." He told her.

"You'll have fun with your brothers." She told him.

"I was actually wondering if you would go with me." he told her.

"As your guide?" she asked. John stood next to her door as she opened it.

"No, I was wondering more as a date." He told her. Mickie looked at him with wide eyes.

"You want to go on a date with me?"

"Why not? We're both adults and a date won't be bad." he told her.

"Okay." She said.

"Good, great I'll see you at let's say 2000 hours." He said making her laugh.

"I'll see you at eight John." She said.

Inside her apartment Mickie was a nervous wreck she was going on a date with John. It felt so surreal she was going to go on a date with John. Her phone rang and she ran to it, almost tripping on her carpet.

"Hello?"

"Honey, I'm calling to see if you can come to dinner tonight?" her mother Lillian asked.

"Oh Mom I can't." Mickie said.

"Why not; a hot date?" Lillian asked. She believed that Mickie spent too much time alone and needed to go out, but she knew her daughter wouldn't do that.

"Actually I do." Mickie said.

"You do, who's the lucky man?" Lillian asked.

"John asked me out." Mickie said.

"John?" Lillian said and couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, we're going to the bar, Mom I don't know what to do?" Mickie told her.

"You'll act normally; John wouldn't ask if he didn't want to." Lillian said. "Honey, it's going to be alright."

"I know it's just he called me beautiful when I used to be you know before now." Mickie said.

"John always liked you when you didn't look as now, he defended you." Lillian told her.

"I know Mom, I just I'm going to go get ready I'll call you later."

"Good luck." Lillian said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Now their real date will be in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	5. Date

**Return Of The Soldier**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Sonib89, kakashishot, therealchamps, chante, Kane09lisa, Divadoll16, Viper Cena Fan, Cena's baby doll, and RandyOrtonRules62**_** for the reviews. Okay so some of this chapter is dedicated to **_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever**_** because I will be using one of your ideas for this chapter, you completely rock and thank you. So I hope you guys like the chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own the OC's I bring in. I also the own the song Save The Best For Last it belongs to its rightful owners.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Return Of The Soldier. **

**Five: Date **

John was getting ready when there was knock on his door; he hoped to God it wasn't one of the people in the apartment. He opened it to see Randy and Stephen standing there.

"Hey, guys what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Can't we come visit our big brother now?" Randy asks.

"Come in." John says rolling his eyes. Stephen and Randy went in, with Randy going straight to the fridge and getting the soda out.

"So, what can I help you with?" John asks getting the can of Coke that Randy offers him.

"Came to see if you're going to our parents tonight?" Stephen asks.

"Nope."

"Why?" Randy asks.

"I have a date." John tells them and both of them look at him in shock.

"A date; who is the unlucky girl?" Stephen asks just as John punches him.

"I asked Mickie to go out with me." John says and that makes both of his brother's choke on their soda.

"Mickie!" they both say.

"Yes, Mickie." John says.

"Mickie? As in always-defended-her-Mickie." Randy says.

"Don't you mean as had-a-crush-on-her-forever-but-never-said-anything Mickie." Stephen says.

"Yes, that Mickie and keep both of your voices down before I punch you." John says.

"Wow, you finally grew the balls." Randy said.

"Fuck you." John says.

"Where are you going?" Stephen asks.

"To the bar." John says.

"Cool, you know I heard both of you went to have breakfast and were all lovey and shit." Randy said.

"Really Wanda and Becky got word around did they?"

"When don't they?" Stephen asked. "Anyways I heard from one of the deputies that everyone in town was in shock."

"True." Randy said.

"Here we were going to invite you to drink beer with the rest of the guys." Stephen told him.

"Too bad I really want this date trust me waiting as long as I have thinking I would not see her again I am not going to lose my chance." John told them.

"Good for you." Randy said with a smile because he knew what it meant to loose chances.

"But really the bar, you can take her ridding I think Dad would let you into the barn." Stephen told him.

"When you get your head out of the Sherriff's office than you can plan you own dates." John told him. "Anyways I thought Uncle Steve was going to retire a year ago."

"Nope, he still has it in him, but I'm taking in more of the bigger jobs." Stephen told him.

"I guess that's good." John told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Later in the night John was ready for the date. He took the advice in the fact that he bought flowers and did it without anyone seeing him. He was wearing jeans, black shoes, a blue button up and a jacket on top. He knocked and he heard the voice.

"Coming." He heard. When the door opens he was speechless, Mickie had a little black dress with heels, and her make-up was light and her hair down in curls.

"Hi, John."

"Mickie you...you look wow." He told her. That made her blush.

"T...thank you." She told him.

"Here I bought them for you." He told her and showed her the carnations.

"Oh they're beautiful John; let me put them in water. John walked inside and stayed standing there he looked around. Her apartment again was very homey, it showed of her personality.

"I hoped you would like them."

"I do." Mickie told him and she was very thankful her voice hadn't shaken a bit. She was doing good, she was doing very good even though her heart was beating really fast and it wouldn't stop. John looked at Mickie and moved forward a bit. Mickie turned around and jumped a bit almost falling, when John grabbed her arms.

"You ready?"

"Yes." She told him. He smiled and let her go so she could grab her bag. They both go out and climb into the elevator. The silence is not awkward but they didn't know exactly what to say to each other. When the doors open they go to John's truck, he opened her door and he smiled. He got into the car and got in before turning it on. Hey arrived at the BAR and John noticed that it was still the same, it looked much nicer but it was still the same building of before. He grabbed Mickie's hand and they walked together inside.

The inside was dark with only small lights and some lamps making the place any light, in the middle was stage with the musicians. In the back was the bar and where the food was made. On the left side were a bunch games for everyone darts, pool, things like that. John and Mickie picked their favorite spot.

"This place hasn't changed." John told her.

"No it hasn't." Mickie told him.

"Well except for this time we can actually drink." John told her, getting a laugh out of Mickie.

"True." She told him.

They were both laughing and having a good time. All the people in the bar looking at them disappeared and none of them were important. Through the meal which was steak and mash potatoes, John grabbed her hand and he didn't let go of it, it made Mickie have butterflies in her stomach.

"Alright people its karaoke night here at the Bar who will be the brave one to come up?" Jillian asked.

"Why don't you go up?" John said to Mickie.

"I…I really?" Mickie said.

"Yeah, you have a beautiful voice." John said.

"I don't know." Mickie told him.

"Come on please." John said.

"Fine." Mickie said in annoyance but he could tell she was playing because she had a smile on her face. Mickie got into the stage and everyone in the bar was cheering. When the music began John noticed the song, it had been the one that played that night of prom. When Mickie began to sing John couldn't help the smile on his face. She looked at him though and she wouldn't let go of his gaze, it seemed like he was drowning in her eyes.

"It's not the way I hope..." She sang and John smiled because this was not exactly what he hoped even though it was something he had wanted.

"Saved the best for last…" The last part was sung and he clapped with the rest of the people in the bar and he couldn't stop the goofy smile on his face. He hugged her in-front of everyone not caring that they saw. He didn't notice the angry gaze of someone in the crowd.

"Like I said you sang beautifully." John told her, making her blush. They went back to sitting and hearing the other singers go up on the stage.

#

When they got up and left the bar to go home, both of them were rather happy. John took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"Thanks." She told him. He helped her into the truck and he got in. he turned on the truck and drove home. They arrived and John carried her off the car making Mickie chuckle.

"Oh my god, John." She told him. They walked inside the elevator and they were both laughing an giggling. They arrived to their floor and John walked her to her side of the hall.

"Did you have fun?" he asked her.

"Yes, I did I had a lot of fun." Mickie told him.

"Good." He said.

He looked down at her lips than back at her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and looked at her again asking permission. Mickie got closer and he bent down all the way before taking her lips with his. It was a punch and fireworks at the same time. It felt right, John moved on his hands to wrap them around her waist. Mickie gasped at that and John took the opportunity and entered her was a battle of tongues and John was proud when he got a sound out of her. He moved away and gave her a chaste kiss; he was smug to see that she had bruised lips.

"Good-night Mickie." He said.

"Good night." She gasped out and walked inside her apartment and looked at him and waved before closing the door. John went into his apartment and couldn't help but smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Doubts

**Return Of The Soldier **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, RandyOrtonRulez62, Divadoll16, kakashishot, Cena's baby doll, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Viper Cena Fan, and MelinaFan1989 for**_** the reviews. So I will be moving time here so don't get confuse. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Return Of The Soldier**

**Six: Doubts **

Two months passed and both John and Mickie were really happy, their relationship was the whisper of the town, but they didn't care at all. To them it was just something that happened and it was fun. John would meet her after work and they would eat dinner together and have night caps most of the time.

#

Mickie was currently in her book-shop Long-kiss Books and she was fixing the new shipment that came in.

"Well everything is new." She whispered to herself. She put in all of her books when someone came in; she turned around to see Stephen standing there with a smile.

"Hey, there Stephen." Mickie told him.

"Mickie, did my book arrive?" he asked her. Mickie turned to grab his books that he ordered with her.

"Killer's Kiss by Arianna Nix, good choice it got really good reviews." Mickie told him. Stephen smiled.

"I've got all of her books, she is having one coming out soon too with the series she is making."

"Yes, I have it in my waiting list too Heaven's Angel." Mickie said.

"Exactly." Stephen said. "Now changing the subject how is my brother treating you?" he asked her making her blushed.

"Wow, I never thought I would hear that from you." Mickie said. Stephen smiled at her.

"Oh I know me always keeping an eye out for everyone." He told her.

"John is great." Mickie told him and Stephen saw the love-eyes she was making.

"Good." Stephen said. the door open again and Stephen saw Jack Swagger come in. the man had turned out okay or okay in the form that he worked in his father's work and nothing more.

"Good Morning." Stephen told him.

"Callaway." Jack told him. After all these years he would never call any of the Callaway boys by their name, it was always by their surname to make him feel special. But he tended to forget that all three of them had beaten him up and some of his friends in school and outside of it.

Jack turned his charming smile on Mickie and she looked at him.

"I'll see you later Mickie, thanks." Stephen said waving the bag.

"Okay, bye Stephen." Mickie told him with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Stephen said and glare at Jack as he went out. Mickie looked at Jack and saw him that he was looking at the books. She ignored him and went back to fixing her books. Jack waited until he saw that Stephen was really away before looking at Mickie.

"So Mickie rumor around town is you're dating the oldest Callaway." Jack said.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Mickie told him. Jack put his hands on the counter and looked at her.

"Everything about you is my business." He told her.

"Why?"

"I don't know Mickie I did ask you out many times during high school." He told her.

"Yeah and if I recall I ended being stood up by you many a times." Mickie said. "Now if we are done reminiscing about high school and if you're not going to buy anything you can go." Jack smirked her way.

"I just wonder, why John asked you out now, not when you were what people call an ugly duckling, why now that you're a swan. Think about it Mickie." Jack said and left letting the door close on his way out.

Mickie looked at the door.

'_He's wrong.'_ She thought. John cared about her; it didn't matter if he liked her now that she was prettier than before not that she had been. She was an adult she knew the things that happened. She ignored Jack's words knowing full well that he wanted to hurt her. She got back to her books and fixed everything.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAKK$ **

Later in the day Lillian came to her daughter's book shop. She went in to see her daughter in a very serious mood.

"Mickie?" her daughter looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey, mom, what are you doing here?" Mickie asked.

"Oh well your father and I were wondering if you and John can come to dinner tonight?" Lillian asked. Mickie looked at her Mom.

"You want us to go to dinner at home?" she asked.

"Yes, why not?" Lillian asked her.

"Well I have to ask him, I don't want to make it all weird." Mickie said. Just to make the bit of embarrassment to get full circle John came inside the store.

"Hey Mickie I brought you, your favorite ice-cream." John said and stops when he saw Lillian.

"Mrs. Johnson." John said and put the ice cream on the counter before hugging Lillian making the woman laugh.

"Hello John." She told him. "Is good to see and here we were talking about you."

"Hope only the good things." John told her.

"Are there some bad?" Lillian asked.

"I don't know you would have to ask Mickie." John said and smiled bigger when he saw Mickie was blushing hard.

"Anyway John, my husband and I were wondering if you wanted to come to dinner in our home?" Lillian asked him.

"Of course." John said. He wasn't scared about meeting Mickie's parents as her boyfriend now. "When?"

"Tonight." Lillian told him.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight." John told her.

"Great so I'll see both of you later." Lillian told them and left the bookstore. John looked at Mickie and gave her a kick kiss in the lips.

"So meeting the parents that is a really big step." John told her.

"You don't have to." Mickie told him and wanted to kick herself since she knew that I was Jack's words that made her tell him that. John raised an eyebrow.

"I want to; plus my parents want to have dinner with us next week so we can both be even." He told her making Mickie laugh.

"Alright." Mickie said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	7. The Parents Pt1

**Return Of The Soldier **

Note:** I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever, therealchamps, Viper Cena Fan, RandyOrtonRules62, Divadoll16, Cena's baby doll and mickiejames77**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Return Of The Soldier **

**Seven: The Parents Pt.1 **

John was nervous but at the same time he wasn't. He tried to find nice clothes to wear for tonight. He had dinner with Mickie's many times heck Lillian and his mother were BFF's since his mother came to town. So it wasn't rare for the family's to get together in holidays with Steve and Uncle Glenn. But he understood this was different Mickie was his girlfriend now and Dwayne was not going to be looking at him as Mark's Son but as his daughter's boyfriend.

He heard a knock on the door and he opened it to see his brothers standing there.

"Seriously don't you two have jobs to do?" he asked.

"We do but we heard about dinner and we came to torture you." Randy told him, going in.

"I got evening off actually." Stephen told him. John closed the door and saw as his brothers got comfortable before he went to the fridge. He gave one can to each of his brothers before he sat down.

"You know this will only be for a while I do need to get ready." John told them.

"What you have to woo the pants out of your family in law." Randy said

"Yes." John said. Stephen was quiet, he didn't know if he should say something. Randy and John noticed though.

"What's wrong Stephen?" Randy asked.

"I was in Mickie's shop today." he tells them.

"Oh you went to get your books." Randy told him.

"Did she tell you something?" John asks.

"No she was really happy actually, but you two do understand that I know a lot of things in the town, I observe them." Stephen told them.

"Yes, we know." John said. "What are you getting at?"

"Swagger went to Mickie's bookstore today." Stephen told them.

"What about it?" Randy asked.

"Swagger doesn't read, he doesn't go to the bookstore heck he bad-mouthed it when Mickie opened the thing." he tells them. "Why would he go inside?"

"Maybe he wanted a book, you know how his father wants him to take control of his business you know get something in his brain." Randy said. But John didn't believe that, if Swagger had told Mickie something and she didn't tell him. It had always been normal for Mickie to keep things like that.

"I'll keep an eye on that Stephen." John told him. "Anyway why did you get the day off."

"Oh, um Uncle Steve was going to receive a video call and wanted to be alone in the office." Stephen says and looks to the other side. John doesn't need to know either, well because he knows. If the stare in Randy's face is anything to go by. It had to be Kelly after she left she had not come back, Steve got phone calls and letters and nothing more. To John it seemed like she was scared to come home.

"You can say her name you know it's not like she matters." Randy says and it's enough to tell John that it's complete BS. But he doesn't say anything because he knows that it hurt Randy and the fact that he still in love with her is pretty sad.

"Anyways did Mom tell you about the dinner next week?" John asked.

"Oh yeah, she told all of us Jaylee is really excited since she thinks this is a long thing coming."

"Where is Jaylee I haven't seen her all day?" John asks.

"She left to a dance recital in L.A she will be back next week." Stephen tells him. Randy gets up and so do Stephen because they know they have to leave.

"Good Luck." Randy told him.

"Thanks be careful guys." John tells them.

#

Later John goes to pick up Mickie and he holds a tray in his hands. He is very thankful his mom dropped by and left him some cookies. She opened the door and smiles at him brightly.

"Hi John." She tells him.

"Mickie." He says and kisses her. She has her larger frames on her face the ones she wore in high school. He doesn't mind and it seems to be better and he wraps his arm around her getting the kiss deeper. Mickie is shocked because she was sure he was just going to give her a peck with her big glasses but that wasn't the case.

"Wow." She tells him when they come up for air.

"Did I ever tell you that I always have liked those glasses." He tells her.

"No you didn't." she tells him.

"Well I like them, I also like the others ones and the times you don't use them." John tells her because he has a feeling that he wants her to be sure.

"Are those your mom's cookies?" Mickie asks.

"Yep, she left them for me in the counter." John tells her.

"Wow you know my mom has been trying to bribe your mom into telling her the recipe." Mickie tells him as they walk together to the elevator.

"A lot of people in town have tried that, heck Wanda and Becky tried to go through the recipe box she has but I think Mom has them in Dad's vault and no one can get in there." John says.

"Oh well." Mickie tells him and as they climb up into the car she gives John a quick kiss that makes him smile.

The drive to Mickie house is a quiet but peaceful ride with both of them singing the songs on the radio and laughing. They arrive and both breathe in.

"You ready to be eaten alive?" Mickie asks with a smile.

"Sure considering you will be eaten alive next week." That make's Mickie blush and John laughs.

They go down and Lillian is already waiting outside with smile on her face. She hugs both of them and John shows her the platter.

"She hasn't given you the recipe has she?" Lillian asks John taking the platter off his hands.

"No, sorry." He tells her. Once they went inside Evan was standing there with his daughter Mary and April his wife standing by his side.

"John, it's been long." Evan tells him.

"Yeah, it has." John tells him shaking his hand. The little girls walks up to him. Mary is barely a year old. Evan picks his little girl up and looks at John.

"This is Mary." He says.

"Hi, Marry." They make the switch and Mary lays her head in John's shoulder. Mickie looks at him and she can't help but smile.

"Well aren't we going to start dinner soon?" they look up to see Dwayne standing by the door. He looks at John and shakes hands with him before getting his granddaughter in his arms.

"Let's go eat." Lillian tells them.

Sitting down on the large table everything is quiet before Mickie and Lillian serve the food. Mickie and John looked at each other and he smiles at her. Dwayne and Lillian notice the way the two move and can't help but smile.

"So what else do you plan to do?" Dwayne asks him.

"I actually like working as a landlord." John tells him. "It is more calming after everything I have seen."

"Oh, so you're looking for peace?" Dwayne asks him.

"Yes, more importantly I'm looking for the feeling of home."

"Have you found it?" Dwayne asks. John smiles at bit.

"Yes I have." John tells him and it makes Mickie blush harder than anyone that she puts her head down. John grabs her hand under the table and smiles at her.

The next conversations are trivial and nothing to do with them. Evan and AJ are able to take the heat off them something both Mickie and John are thankful for. They eat and able to have dessert and all of them are pretty happy. Everything really goes according to plan for all of them. They sit down in the living room. Dwayne looks at everyone before he smiles.

"I have an announcement." Dwayne told them.

"What is it Dad?" Mickie says

"Well I am thinking that the love of my life and I need to get some time off and I wonder if she would like to go with me to Italy for our 30th year anniversary." Dwayne says and it's all he needs before Lillian drops on his lap.

"Of course I will." She tells him and gives him a kiss that has all of the people turning away at the sweet site.

#

When they finally go home, both of them are smiling to the fullest. John wraps his arms Mickie's waist and kisses her like never before. Mickie just gets lost in it. They both do and when they finally break apart, they are both panting.

"I love you." John told her.

"You do?" Mickie asks.

"Yes, I do." he tells her and Mickie smiles.

"I love you too." she tells him.

John answers by giving her another kiss.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	8. The Parents Pt2

**Return Of The Soldier **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, JanellleC, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, MelinaFan1989, Cena's baby doll**_** for the reviews. Okay so I am coming to the end of this story. Two more chapters left for this story. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Return Of The Soldier**

**Eight: The Parents Pt.2 **

Mickie was getting nervous. It was getting close to meeting with John's parents for dinner. She like John had gone to the Callaway home for dinner many a time. But this time it was different. She still couldn't believe that John told her that he loved her. She was fixing her house and making some mash potatoes because if she tried to make dessert well no one competed against Lily Callaway at all. When the phone rang she put it on speaker so she could continue to make her food.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Mickie." Mickie stopped and smiled she couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"Hey Kelly, how you been?" Mickie asked. She and Kelly had stayed friends since they only had each other as little girls. To Mickie it didn't matter that Kelly broke Randy's heart she loved them both. But she sided with her best friend.

"I've been fine." Kelly tells her.

"Really?" Mickie asked.

"Ha-she sighed- No Dad wants me to come home." Kelly tells her.

"Why don't you?" Mickie asks.

"Mickie if I go Randy hates me; I know it and I can't face him." Kelly tells Mickie.

"Well I would tell you to come visit me but you would encounter John here now that he is home." Mickie says.

"John? Why would he be wi.…? No Mickie are you and John dating!" Kelly says with a loud voice.

"Yes!" Mickie tells her.

"That is nice you had a crush on him since forever." Kelly tells her.

"I know." Mickie says. "I'm going to have dinner with his parents tonight."

"You had dinner with Mark and Lily all the time." Kelly tells her.

"Yeah, I know but this time it's us begin together, we had dinner with our parents last week it was nice but a bit weird at first." Mickie admits.

"Ah, you two so deserve to be together." Kelly tells her. Mickie sighs.

"I wish you were still here." Mickie tells Kelly honestly.

"I do to." Kelly tells her.

"You can come back you know."

"You know I can't not because of Randy but I have a demanding job." Kelly tells her. "I wouldn't make all the sacrifices for modeling and came to be a PA to two important people and they are the best."

"I know, I had some of their business in my portfolio." Mickie tells her. Mickie knew that Kelly didn't model anymore everyone thought she did, but she didn't. Kelly had made Mickie swear not to tell a soul about it, she didn't want to seem like a failure.

"Well I do wish you luck." Kelly tells hers.

"I do too, good luck." Mickie tells her.

"You too bye." Kelly tells her.

"Bye." Mickie says and she clicks. She finished her food and goes to get ready for the dinner.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

When John came to pick Mickie up and she had a platter herself.

"You made it?" he asks.

"Yes I did." She tells him and reaches up for a kiss that he gives to her.

"Let's go." He tells her.

They get down on the elevator and get everything ready for John's car. The drive wasn't quiet both of them were listening to the radio.

"You know you don't have to be nervous." John tells her holding her hand.

"It's fleeting, I mean I know your family so I shouldn't be, but I am your girlfriend now." She tells him.

"Right." John tells her. They arrived and Mickie was impressed, it always impressed her to enter Tombstone Ranch.

"We're here." He told her. Mickie breathed in before she got out as John helped her down.

Lily was standing there with Mark and they both had smiles on their faces. Lily hugged John first before she hugged Mickie.

"It's good to have you here dear." Lily told her.

"Is good to be here, Lily thank you for the invitation." She tells her and looks at Mark who as Lily takes the tray hugs her like nothing.

"Hello Mickie." He tells her. John is received by his father in a hug.

"Mr. Callaway." Mickie says.

"Well both of you come inside." Lily says. They both moved inside and the first one they saw was Stephen.

"Hey guys." Stephen says shaking hands with John and hugging Mickie. "You ready?" Stephen asks.

"Not at all." Mickie tells him.

"You'll be okay." Stephen says.

"Mickie!" she turns to see the youngest of the family. Jaylee is the ball of energy in the house she practically dances over to her and gives her a hug and a kiss. "Is good to have you, finally!" She says and Mickie blushes at that.

"Jaylee." John says before hugging his little sister tightly.

"John!" she tells him.

"How did your show go?" Mickie asks her.

"It went great and I got to go to this Gallery with this super cute guy…" Jaylee blushes as four pairs of eyes turned to her with raise eyebrows "Anyways it was fun." Mickie chuckles at that.

"Dinner is ready come sit down." Lily says.

They go to the dining table and everything is set. Mickie should not be shocked but everything in the table is so pretty. John opens her chair and they all sit down to eat.

"I have an announcement." Stephen says.

"Go ahead." Mark says.

"Well Steve says that next year he plans on retiring so that means that in one's year time you are looking at the new Sheriff of Death Valley." Everyone in the table claps at the news.

"Congratulations." Randy and John tell him.

"Oh mom, don't cry." Stephen says.

"I'm not crying." Lily says even if the tears are evident in her eyes. Mark holds her hand on top of the table, because he isn't crying but he is feeling the same thing. "I'm very proud of you, my little boy."

"He is not that little anymore Momma." Jaylee told her. Stephen smiled.

"It seems little Jaylee is jealous." Randy taunted. Mickie and John laughed.

"I am not you dork."

"No names in the table kids." Lily told them.

#

After dinner John and Mickie couldn't help the smiles in their faces. The car ride wasn't as silent.

"I wonder why Uncle Steve is retiring next year." John said.

"Maybe he is tired or plans to go with Kelly for a while." Mickie told him.

"Your right." John says. "Did you have fun?"

"Best time." She told him.

They got to the apartment complex and rode the elevator up to their places. Mickie and John were kissing as the elevator opened they walked together with their arms wrapped around each other. They disentangle and before Mickie could go to her door they both saw it was open.

"What the hell!" John said. He pushed Mickie behind him and it was his soldier instincts that came up. "Stay here, call Steve." Mickie does what she is told. John goes in every room looking for something. There is nothing there, but he does find some poppies on her bed and a note attached to it. He grabs it and reads the content and it makes his blood boil. The note read:

Ditch the Callaway he has never cared about you. Look for a real man.

There was no signature but he knew who it was.

"John, Steve is on his way." Mickie said and walked inside the room. She saw John with the note. "What does it say?" she asked. John showed her and Mickie gave it back to him.

"I know who sent you this or I have an idea." John told her.

"Me too." she told him. John was already planning on the beating he was going to give the person responsible.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Confrontation

**Return Of The Soldier**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever, mickiejames77, Divadoll16, therealchamps, RandyOrtonRules62, Viper Cena Fan, and Cena's baby doll**_**, for the reviews. So next chapter is the last chapter and I will be putting the next story up after the last one of this story so don't forget to follow this family. Randy is next. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Return Of The Soldier **

**Nine: Confrontation **

Mickie and John had to tell Steve everything of what happened. John had given specific descriptions as if he had been in s debriefing.

"You okay son?" Steve asked as Mickie went inside.

"No." John told him.

"You know who did this?" Steve asked.

"Stephen made an observation and I have noticed that Jack Swagger has been getting close to Mickie and it's not jealousy if that's what you're thinking." John told him.

"No, I understand but if he did this I suggest you deal with it." Steve told him as he left.

"Does that give me permission to kick his ass because I will?" John told him.

"It didn't stop you before." Steve hollered back. John smiled at that. He turned around to see Mickie looking at him. They both breathed in before he asked what he needed to know.

"How long has he been bugging you?" he asked her. Mickie looked to the side and bit her lip before he turned her chin gently. "Mickie, you need to tell me this things Stephen saw Jack once and if he did this he is really crossing the line."

"I'm not a little girl anymore you have to defend, John." Mickie told him, moving away from him. She didn't know where the anger came from. Okay she knew exactly where it had come from. Jack had gotten into her mind about John.

"I'm not defending a little girl, I'm defending the woman I love and there is nothing wrong with that." John told her. "What has he been telling you?" John asked. Mickie crossed her arms and turned her face away.

"He said you only care about the woman now, when I had a crush on you when we were younger and you never asked me than when I was _'Bookworm Mickie'_ and I don't know if to believe it." Mickie said. John was pissed at that, but he had to smile.

"Mickie." He said gently getting close. "Do you truly believe that, you can ask anyone in my family, I liked you for a very long time? They still won't let me live it down that I was mopping after that asshole asked you out for prom."

"You were mad?" she asked him.

"I was pissed off actually I didn't understand why you accepted, heck I threw the rose I bought to the trash after you told me. I felt kind of bad for being incredibly happy that he stood you up." John told her.

"Oh." Mickie said.

"There was a reason I always defended you all the time, I liked you I thought you would notice." John told her.

"I thought you liked me as a friend." Mickie admitted. John got close and grabbed her.

"You are my friend." John said and kissed her. "I think that makes you even more important to me." He told her.

"What are we going to do?" Mickie asked. John knew exactly what she meant.

"I'm going to talk to him, if he doesn't listen to reason well I have other ways to make him listen." He told her.

"Ah, John." She said. John just smiled and got her in his arms.

"I think it's time I show you, how important you are to me." he said with a smile. He carried her toward his apartment but not before closing her door.

"John." Mickie said with a smile.

#

They were inside John's room that seemed to be in Spartan still he hadn't really decorated his house still. The bed was a large king-size mattress and he put Mickie on her feet before he kissed her slowly. Ignoring what had happened only thinking about themselves.

John took her slowly undressing her slowly and taking his time. Worshipping her like no one else had.

"Oh John." Mickie gasped. John lowered her on the bed and took her as his. They both gasped into the night, not worrying about anyone. In the night they became what in had come many years ago, they became one.

#

In the morning Mickie woke up to someone's arm around her stomach. She felt the sun coming from the window. She turned around to see John's face it seemed peaceful. John felt her movement and woke up slowly.

"Hey." He told her.

"Hi." She told him. She got up on her elbow and went to kiss him.

"Wow, someone is in a good mood." John told her chuckling before rolling her under him.

"I could say the same thing." she told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Later that day when John went to leave Mickie to her store, he left straight to Swaggers work. The place was a cars dealership and way out of the town. Which sometimes it made John wonder the reason Swagger stayed in Death Valley when his Father's company was way out of their town.

He arrived and went inside. The workers looked at him, and he ignored them. One of the girls came up to him.

"Hello sir, can we help you?" she asked him.

"Yes, I am looking for Jack Swagger." John told her.

"Oh, we can't interrupt him, he is busy." She told him.

"Can you point me to his office?" he asked. She did and he smiled. "Thank-you Ma'am." he told her and moved toward his office.

"No wait!" the girl screamed after him. John opened the door to see Swagger just getting up from his nap in a snap.

"What the hell!" he screamed. John closed the door and looked at him.

"Hey, Jack I can see that your busy." John said.

"Callaway, what the fuck, are you doing here." Swagger said. "I'm going to call security if you don't get out right now." He warned him. John crossed his arms and gave him a very angry glare.

"Go, ahead but if I am going to be taken out by security I will make it worth my while." John told him. "You and I both know the outcome to our little fights."

"Those were cheap shots." Jack told him.

"Right." John said.

"What do you want I am a busy man?" Jack growled at him at sat down looking down at him from his spot. John slammed his hands on Jack's desk making him scared as hell, making his chair go back.

"I want to know the reason you broke into Mickie's apartment/" he asked.

"You're crazy Callaway I didn't sneak anywhere." He told John.

"Bullshit I have a security video that says otherwise." John told him, which right now he was very thankful for actually turning them on. Jack paled really white. "Now if you get anywhere near Mickie, I will make you regret it, do you understand me. I don't want you near her at all."

"What is she your wife?" Jack demanded.

"She will be, so I suggest you keep your paws off her." John said and he was about to leave before he turned around and punched Jack hard in his face, Jack began screaming. He went out slamming the door, one of the girls came to him. "I suggest you take some ice for your girly boss."

#

John went to Mickie's job and went to see her. Mickie was fixing some books. John sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How's my favorite Bookworm/' he asked giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, John what did you do?" she asked because he seemed way too happy.

"I went to sock Swagger in his job it was really fun." John told her.

"Oh." She said and checked him for any injuries.

"I'm fine Mickie." He told her and kissed her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	10. The Best For Last

**Return Of The Soldier**

Note: **WELCOME! Hi guys so again welcome to the last chapter to this story. I hope you guys liked the last one. I want to thank **_**Green-Extreme-Ninjetti, Guest1, Cena's baby doll, therealchamps, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Guest2 and mickiejames77**_** for the reviews, I want to thank for the favorite and follows. Now don't forget the next story is going to be already up with this last chapter. So don't forget to read that.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Return Of The Soldier**

**Ten: The Best For Last **

It had been a month since John went to punch Jack in the face. Let's just say Becky and Wanda had a lot of fun with that one. They didn't know the exact story but man did they love to make up one to it. The last one was that Stephen had punched Jack because he flirted with his sister Jaylee; most of the stories were about the Callaway boys beating him up. The funniest one was that Randy punched him for not paying something on time.

#

John went to his parent's house, he needed advise on this. He arrived to see his mom baking in the kitchen.

"Mom!" he screamed. Lily came out and went to hug him.

"John, not that I am not happy your visiting sweetheart but what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Is Dad home?" John asked.

"Yes, he's in his office, do you want me to call him?" Lily asked him.

"No need." Mark said making Lily jump and John smile. "I heard John yelling."

"Great, can we sit down in the living room I need to talk to both of you." John told them. Mark and Lily looked at each other and followed their son to the couch.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing really I just want your advice." John said.

"On asking Mickie to marry you?" Mark asked.

"How did…" John didn't get to finish before both of his parents chuckle.

"It's kind of been obvious sweetie." Lily told him.

'So, what do you guys think?" John asked.

"I think it's a good idea but are you sure about this John?" Mark asked.

"Marriage is a big deal; it's not something to scoff at." Lily said.

"I know, that's the reason I want to do it." John told them.

"Did you buy the ring?" Lily asked.

"Yep, that's why I went out of town a few days ago I needed to go get it without anyone noticing." John said.

"Oh." Lily told him.

"When do you plan on proposing?" Mark asked.

"Well soon, but I need to borrow one of the horses." John told Mark.

"Of course." Mark said with a smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Weeks Later _

Mickie was dressed nicely. John's had told her that they had been invited by his parents to dinner. She had to dress fancy because they would leave to a restaurant from Tombstone Ranch. There was a knock on her door and she went to open it to see John standing there. He was wearing black slacks, black dress shoes, navy button up shirt a black vest. It matched her navy dress.

"You ready." he asked her.

"Yes." She told him. They hurried and it was already dark so it surprised Mickie that John's parents wanted to get out of town so late.

#

When they arrived the house didn't have any light at all.

"Did they already leave us?" she asked.

"Nope." He told her and helped her down.

"John, what's going on?" Mickie asked suspicious.

"I'll show you when we get there, but I have to blindfold you it's a surprise." He said. Mickie looked at him and nodded.

John covered her eyes and grabbed her hand gently. They walked together and before they could go to the where the horses were John picked her up.

"Ah! John." Mickie told him.

"We are almost there." he whispered to her.

"We aren't going with your parents are we?" she asked.

"Nope, but I do have a surprise for you." John told her.

"Okay, I trust you." She told him. She was suddenly sat and Mickie touched the seat one she was familiar with. "Am I on top of a horse?" she asked. John got on top behind her holding her and the reigns and took the horse out. Mickie felt the wind in her hair now and couldn't help but laugh.

The horse suddenly stopped and John helped her down.

"Are you ready?" he whispered in her ear before he slipped the blindfold off. Mickie had to gasp. They were in the hill their hill and there was a picnic.

"So do you like it?" John asked.

"I love it." Mickie told him and gave him a quick kiss. They both sat down to eat the food inside the picnic basket. They both smiled before John got up and raised his hand to her.

"Want to dance?" he asked her. Mickie grabbed his hand and they both dance without any music but it didn't matter. It felt like they were back to the prom night both of them had without actually being in prom. John turned her around and when she came back, John held her hand and she looked down because John was kneeling.

"John?" she said.

"Mickie Johnson, as you know I have loved you for a very long time." He said and Mickie looked at him. "I plan on loving you for much longer; will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Mickie looked at him, before he could get the ring; she tackled him to the ground.

"Yes!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't you want to see the ring?" he asked her but couldn't help the happiness coursing through him.

"Oh, right." She said blushing. John grabbed the little velvet box and opened it, Mickie gasped. "Oh my God." She told him. The ring was silver with a princess cut canary diamond in the middle. John put it on her slowly and kissed her hand.

"So we're engage." He told her and kissed her again.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The next four months were a whirlwind for everyone. John and the boys were fixing his apartment making it bigger combining the two of them into one, so they could have a comfortable home.

#

Somewhere else Mickie was talking to Kelly on the phone.

"I can't believe you're not going to be here." Mickie said.

"I know I'm sorry I totally go if I could but my bosses are busy here in Spain and they need me." Kelly told her.

"I know your bosses, but luckily for you John and I decided to forgo the maid of honor and best man because a. he wouldn't choose between his brothers and b. I wouldn't be able to choose either."

"Oh, I sent all my love and so do my bosses you know they love you; they say that they are going to send you a gift." Kelly told her and Mickie chuckle.

"I'll send you pictures." Mickie said.

"Great." Kelly told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Big Day _

It was finally the day. Mickie was in Tombstone Ranch getting ready with the help of her Mom, Lily, Jaylee and AJ. Mickie stood in the floor-length mirror, the dress was strapless with a diamond flower under her bosom it hugged her body to her waist where it flared out. Her hair was up in curls with a side flowers and the veil on her head.

"Oh my little girl." Lillian said.

"Don't cry Momma." Mickie said and hugged her mom tightly. The girls left and she was left alone for a while before she had to go downstairs.

When the knock on the door came she grabbed her roses.

"Come in." She said. The door opened and her Dad came in with a smile on his face.

"My little flower." He said and hugged her. "Are you ready, because if you're not you don't have to." He told her with a smile.

"I love him, I always have." She told him.

"I know, now let's go give you to your future husband." Dwayne told her.

#

John was waiting in the altar. He was nervous waiting for his bride to be to come. He looked at the seats to see his brothers and sister sitting there with smiles on their faces. On the other side were Evan and AJ. He saw Lillian with a tissue already in hand. He saw his parents and he couldn't help but smile, his parents were smiling and beaming in happiness. The rest of the guests were there. Once the music began John stood straight and looked at the aisle. Once he saw her his breath caught. His focus was Mickie only and when she arrived Dwayne looked at him.

"Take care of my little girl." He said.

"Always, sir." He told him. Once he had Mickie's hand in his he couldn't help but smile at her. They both turned to the priest.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union in holy matrimony of John Cena-Callaway and Mickie Johnson." The ceremony went on until they got to the vows. They looked at each other.

"John do you take Mickie as your wife, to have and to hold, to respect and cherish, to protect, in sickness and in health, in poorness and richness, till death do you part?"

"I do." John answered.

"Do you Mickie take John and your husband to have and to hold, to respect and cherish, to protect, in sickness and in health, in poorness and richness, till death do you part?"

"I do." Mickie answered.

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." John wrapped his arms around her and kissed Mickie to the claps and cheers of the crowd.

** THE END **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **Don't forget to review.**


End file.
